


neptune,age

by monstrum



Series: home (noun.) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Astronaut Jun, Astronomy, Jun-centric, M/M, Other, Roman Myths, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Wonwoo is an alien but kinda not, because it's basically moonage daydream plus teenage, im kinda in love with my title
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: ау, в котором один мальчик очень хочет на планету нептун
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: home (noun.) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830118
Kudos: 3





	neptune,age

**Author's Note:**

> на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9503041
> 
> история, рассказанная вону в моей работе «кляксы» (одном из лучших моих текстов, бтв) — https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169891 ;; https://ficbook.net/readfic/9373020
> 
> название это типа... микс moonage daydream боуи и альбома свт teen,age, потому что я невероятная концептуалистка (и люблю хорошую музыку)
> 
> ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР: всякие факты, связанные с датами, точные настолько, насколько могут быть, потому что я невероятная концептуалистка (и люблю отвлекаться, пока пишу текст)

Когда Джуну исполняется семь, он решает бросить боевые искусства: «мам, я хочу в космос!» — прямо так и говорит в свой праздничный вечер. Мама подвигает ему тарелку с рёбрышками и рисом в сладком карамельном соусе: «солнышко, мы ещё не выносили торт, чтобы ты загадывал желание». Джун хмурится и издаёт невнятный звук, зачёрпывая металлическими палочками рис: «это и не желание, это моё...», — ему сложно даётся красноречие, но он мальчишка упёртый, — «...решение». 

Со слезами на глазах в итоге он задувает свечи и крепко жмурится в отказе, когда родня выспрашивает, что он загадал. Единственное, что Джун отвечает: «ничего не сбудется, если трепаться», и одной из двоюродных бабушек показывает язык, за что получает подзатыльник от отца. Если тебе уже семь лет и ты считаешь себя взрослым, старайся себя по-взрослому вести.

Джун не понимает, что общего между высунутым языком и взрослостью, ведь все эти люди не понимают его права на..., — ему сложно даётся красноречие, но он мальчишка упёртый.

 _Права на личную жизнь_.

Поздно вечером он забирается под одеяло, кровать приставлена к окну: выглядывает в тёмное небо с грустными мелкими звёздочками и мечтательно прикрывает глаза. Джун забирается на подоконник и открывает форточку, вдыхает летний сжатый воздух и ему кажется, что это вдыхает он звёздную пыль. 

Мимо пролетает/проносится/промигивает _что-то_.

И Джун снова загадывает желание; оно всё то же, и он знает, что теперь — неизменно. Руки _всё ещё_ ноют от последней тренировки, но сердце _уже_ ноет от жажды приключений.

Ему семь, и он решает, что непременно однажды отправится в космос.

\

Когда Джуну исполняется десять, он говорит своему бывшему напарнику по боевым искусствам и настоящему напарнику в том, чтобы объедаться сладостями перед обедом, Йенану, что хочет увидеть Нептун. Йенан раскусывает ириску слишком рано и морщится от приторной боли: «почему именно Нептун?». Джун пожимает плечами и ложится на пыльную крышу под солнечный свет; как и любой кот, он функционирует на солнечных батарейках. 

«Космос», — кивает Йенан, — «это очень интересно. Но почему именно Нептун?». 

Джун задумывается, пока пальцами ищет в пластиковом пакете с кнопкой апельсиновую карамельку. 

_Почему_ именно Нептун. 

Почему именно _Нептун_.

Джуну кажется, что каждого человека манит то, что он понимает меньше всего, а из всех планет самой загадочной он считает именно Нептун; там наверняка холодно, одиноко и страшно. Джун зубами раскалывает конфету. На Нептуне, выходит, всё совсем как на Земле, но с разницей в четыре с половиной миллиарда километра. 

Йенан говорит внезапно, что тоже хочет в космос, но ни на какой Нептун не полетит, зато Марс — перспектива интересная. Слово «перспектива» он узнал вчера на истории языка, Джун тоже в красноречии плох, но над другом тогда посмеялся всё равно. 

Йенану известно о Нептуне ещё меньше, чем Джуну, но почему-то это его не притягивает вопреки джуновой нелогичной теории. Когда Джун говорит, что полететь на Нептун он может даже один, Йенан надувается от обиды, как шар. «А на Марс одного не пустят», — у него очень расстроенный голос, — «значит, придётся кого-то искать. Отстой».

Им десять; Джун решает, что для такого возраста уже хорошо, что они мечтают _примерно_ об одном, а цель, следующую из мечты, — каждый выберет сам; как-нибудь потом или как-нибудь сейчас; главное за выбором не опоздать домой на обед. Мама будет ругаться.

\

Когда Джуну исполняется пятнадцать, он поступает в космическую академию и каждый день после уроков сбегает в центр, где полным ходом идёт конструирование: прилипает носом к стеклу и смотрит, как строят его ракету/воздушный корабль/космический автобус. Ханьдун завязывает рыжие волосы в хвост: «и что тебе сдался так этот Нептун?» — они с Йенаном собираются на Марс и каждый вторник сидят на окне общажной кухни и читают, предсказуемо и нудно, книгу Брэдбери. 

Джун говорит, что у Брэдбери есть книги поинтереснее, по ночам, когда никого рядом нет, он в библиотеке перечитывает «Лёд и Пламя», каждый раз засыпая с мечтой о том, что совсем скоро (ну же! немного потерпеть осталось!) он отправится на Нептун. 

Преподаватели ему говорят, что он слишком много выкладывает на пока далёкое космическое путешествие, а Джун смеётся, как он умеет, всем телом, и говорит, что всё хорошо. Ему бы просто сдавать свои экзамены и не теряться при работе с симуляторами. 

Иногда он звонит домой и совсем ничего не чувствует, когда слышит плачущие в трубку голоса родни. Для Джуна дом уже давно не _дом_. Для него давно уже не дом и эта планета. Когда он прикрывает глаза, ему видится кобальт, корочка льда и неоновый белый свет; таким представляется Нептун.

 _Таким_ представляется _дом_.

Ему пятнадцать; Джун решает оставить возможности идти в ногу со временем/семьёй/друзьями, ведь если продолжить, у него не хватит ног, а Нептуну не нужно больше того, что уже имеется. И ноги нужны только две. 

\

Когда Джуну семнадцать, он выпускается из академии. С радостными слезами собирает вещи в общежитии и вечером с одногруппниками выпивает по бокалу дешёвого шампанского; оно весело ударяет в голову и всё остальное кажется уже сном. 

После долгих неловких объятий Йенан и Ханьдун дарят ему браслет с какими-то там минералами; Ханьдун говорит, это наудачу, и Джун прыскает со смеху, пока Йенан отвешивает ему подзатыльник. Джун не знает, что чувствует в этот момент, но знает, что не будет скучать по школе.

Ему семнадцать; Джун решает, что впереди. Всё-всё ещё только впереди. Он садится в автобус от их академии, нагруженный вещами, самая приятная из которых — диплом. Через пару дней у него день рождения, но своё желание он давно загадал: желание рождает мечту, мечта рождает цель. Цель достигнута с приставленным некстати словом «почти».

\

Когда Джуну исполняется восемнадцать, ему приходит письмо из космического центра о приёме на службу, и он принимается собирать вещи снова, будто успел их разобрать: все свои исследования за старшие классы, которые могут пригодиться, все свои талисманы удачи, потому что космос для Джуна не столько наука, сколько настоящая магия. И, стоит ему замедлиться, как с губ улыбка сползает. Своей радостью ему даже не с кем поделиться.

Кроме огромной далёкой планеты, на которой никогда никого не было.

И внезапно будет.

Не кто-то.

А он, Джун.

Джун через полуоткрытую дверь кричит маме, что почти собрался (под дверью их дома уже стоит служебная машина), а сам застывает в комнате, которую почти забыл и так и не успел вспомнить. Ему хочется, чтобы сердце тянуло тоской, но вместо этого пружинят ноги. Джун смотрит на браслет, подаренный Йенаном и Ханьдун. Снимает его и кладёт в полку.

Это талисман наудачу.

Джуну удача нужна, поэтому этот браслет — единственное, что он оставляет. Как не оставить, если удача должна хоть раз достаться и его семье. Джун задумывается о том, что через пару лет он может умереть в открытом космосе, это и будет его удачей; удача для семьи была бы в том, если бы у Джуна не было мечты.

Ему восемнадцать; Джун решает, что свою судьбу творит сам.

\

Минхао — сын начальника станции, и, пусть территория это закрытая, тусуется он здесь постоянно. Он что-то типа гения, поэтому ему всё позволяют: обычную свою гимназию закончил ещё в четырнадцать лет, но, как и всем гениям, ему свойственно было перегореть. Джун радуется, что сам — посредственность, и гордится тем, что ему нет свойства перегорать.

Джун не считает, что они с Минхао друзья, а что считает Минхао — вообще какой-то мрак, там могут обнаружиться даже корни из отрицательных чисел, джуново дело не в математике разбираться, а в том, как не умереть в космосе в одиночку.

Но Минхао — единственный на всей станции, кто Джуна не осуждает. И никогда не спрашивает: _почему_ именно Нептун, почему именно _Нептун_.

Минхао бросает Джуну на колени запакованный обед и садится рядом: на холодный металлический пол со странным узором. Справа от них лестница, слева светлый коридор с кучей дверей по обе стороны, сверху прозрачный купол, который поднимается в ясную погоду, а снизу бегают люди. Минхао кому-то из этих людей машет.

— Представляешь, приехать из США и Южной Кореи в Китай по специальной программе, считая себя за пределами человеческого разума, ради того, чтобы прислуживать человеку в аляповатых шляпах и его сыну-переучке с целью отправить на мёртвую планету какого-то подростка, только-только вылупившегося из академии. 

Джун моргает, будто просыпается ото сна. Горячий бутерброд давным-давно остыл.

— Но ведь все выпускники академии идут работать на станции, почему ты считаешь, что унизительно работать _со мной_?

Минхао смеётся: череда непонятных хриплых звуков + и + е + м. Уравнение, в результате которого рождаются феечки.

— А я надеялся, ты станешь защищать свой Нептун. Никакой он не мёртвый и всё такое.

— Нептун защитит себя сам, — шутит Джун и поднимает взгляд к куполу. Нет. Не шутит.

\

В общей сложности разработка проекта как такового занимает год, не так много, если не знать, что этим учёные парились ещё до Джуна. Потом ещё полгода уходит на тестирование и ещё полгода — на подготовку к экспедиции, и Джун задумывается, что только в кино это время проходит по-нелепому красиво. 

Будь его жизнь фильмом, он бы сидел целыми днями на кровати, а по вечерам смотрел в телескоп и надеялся исполнить поскорее свою детскую мечту; мечту, которая удивительным образом определила всю его жизнь. Кадры бы цеплялись один за другой: муторная езда на карусели из цвета и перспективы. Как та сцена с Беллой во второй части «Сумерек».

На деле же время тянется несносно долго, Джуну порой кажется, что кроме миллиона правил он не помнит ничего — даже своего имени. Все сведения растерялись в тряске, которой его придают во время тренировок.

И ещё Джун учится передвигаться в скафандре, который с каждым разом тяжелеет под гнётом новых открытий.

В конце дня он заваливается в свою тесную комнатушку, обустроенную прямо в бункере на станции, и без сил падает на кровать, которая для его роста слишком мала: ему в ней тесно и мелко, но Джун терпит всё. И выплюнутые обеды, и синяки на коленях, и неудобную спальню, и даже неуместные порой шутки Минхао. Джун терпит всё и всех, потому что у него было желание, из которого родилась мечта, а за ней и цель; когда у человека есть цель, то средства её достижения можно как-нибудь перетерпеть. 

Каждую ночь Джун смотрит сквозь окно на небо: он знает, что звёзды двигаются и в том случае, если человеку с Земли этого не рассмотреть. Поэтому каждую ночь Джун загадывает, чтобы всё было хорошо.

Желание похоже на молитву.

Джуна на Нептуне бог не ждёт; может, дело в том, что римляне бога звали Нептуном.

\

Полёт назначен на двадцатый день рождения Джуна.

Никто никогда не делал ему такого подарка.

\

Джун просыпается от страшной головной боли и тошноты, всё тело пронзает невнятная ломота. Ещё в школьные времена это было обычным делом: иногда тренировки забирали столько сил, что сон лишь обозначал усталость, а не лечил. Джун может не помнить, что происходило в предыдущие двадцать четыре часа, но он точно помнит, что школьные времена давно позади.

Джун заходится пыльным кашлем и, только перевернувшись на бок, понимает что упирается в землю и неоновый снежный песок. 

— Воды?

Голос вкрадчивый, с неизвестным акцентом (а на каком языке он вообще говорит), успокаивающий. Джун бы хотел услышать аудиокнигу именно с такой озвучкой. Мысли скачут вслед за аквамариновыми облаками.

Когда Джун находит в себе силы сесть, в первую очередь ему кажется, что его недостаточно сильно раскручивали при проверке вестибулярного аппарата, поэтому сейчас у него галлюцинации и наверняка сотрясение. Какая это может быть форма/степень/стадия сотрясения?

И с чего бы сотрясению быть?

— Мне не нравится, что ты сидишь, но я не хочу, чтобы ты ложился обратно в песок. Давай мы попробуем пройти хотя бы совсем чуть-чуть, м?

Джун задыхается, поворачивая голову: _этого_ человека он не знает. 

У него голубые волосы и грустные тёмные глаза, кажется он одновременно бледным и смуглым, огромным и маленьким, _красивым_ и пугающим в той степени, что у Джуна по рукам бегут мурашки. С этой стороны Джун вообще не уверен, что перед ним человек.

— Воды? — незнакомец повторяет и тянет руку.

Джун решает руку принять, но всё равно хмурится. Где в этой синей пустыне возьмётся вода? И тут Джун её чувствует от прикосновения: не так, словно она течёт по нему, а так, словно он её пьёт. Даже в каплях воды оказывается подбородок.

Джун хочет спросить: «кто ты?» или «что ты?», но не успевает, потому что человек отвечает:

— Друг.

\

Они спускаются в какой-то карьер, где влажно и пахнет цветами, травой и чем-то домашним; Джун жмурится от боли, пронзившей спину, и думает, что этот домашний запах очень напоминает дрожжи. Иногда бабушка делала пироги с ягодными начинками: черника, земляника, малина, вишня, больше всего Джун любил со смородиной.

— Возьми.

Джун решает, что глупо представляться «другом», неужели другого имени нет? Но когда незнакомец протягивает завёрнутый в фольгу кусок смородинового пирога, Джун не пугается и не начинает кричать, находит силы только на улыбку. И соглашается. Друг.

У Джуна, по факту, никогда не было друзей.

— Ты здесь один? — почему-то спрашивает и почему-то шёпотом Джун.

— Теперь нет, — пожимает в ответ плечами. Маленькие губы сжимаются в большую улыбку.

\

Ракета Джуна безнадёжно испорчена, валяется, разорванная на детали рядом с таким же разорванным скафандром, а всё, что волнует Джуна: «а если он захочет отправить меня обратно?»

\

Когда Джун просыпается в следующий раз, он тут же спрашивает, какое имя «друг» себе хотел бы выбрать. Из чужих пальцев рождается танец, а из танца рождается рисовая каша с кокосовым молоком. Джун терпеливо ждёт ответа, пока ест.

— Зачем нужны имена?

— А как мне к тебе обращаться?

Между ними тишина и четыре с половиной миллиарда километров мировоззрения.

— Когда-то, — говорит «друг», — у меня было имя. Они меня называли, — пальцем упирается Джуну в груду, — _такие_ , как ты, называли, — Джун чувствует, как заливается краской. — Иногда я к ним приходил, но не... — он хмурится и Джуну на это больно смотреть, — ...не был я нигде кроме этого места, потому что мне страшно. Это же какой-никакой дом. Мой. Понимаешь? 

— Они, — после долгой паузы продолжает, — называли меня Нептуном.

Джун едва ли не прыскает со смеху: выходит, бог его всё-таки ждал.

\

— Какие имена нравятся _тебе_? 

Они лежат в тусклом свете Наяды, подперев головы руками, у Джуна слева от него огромная миска черешни без косточек. Всё сплошь покрыто бирюзовыми блёстками.

— Что? — Нептун поднимает голову. — _Мне_?

— Да, _тебе_ , — Джун рассыпается в смехе, ему почему-то очень хочется краснеть. — Знаешь, людям не дают возможности выбирать себе имена, — _а ты не человек_ , — поэтому нам наши часто не нравятся. Я думаю, — Джун вдруг становится серьёзным и садится, скрестив по-турецки ноги, — что люди привыкли называть всё подряд из-за комплекса. Ну типа. А что люди могут? Только бросаться словами. Они называют предметы, домашних животных и друг друга. И потом удивляются, что что-то идёт не так. Я считаю, каждый должен выбирать себе имя сам, поэтому. Какие имена нравятся _тебе_?

— Корейские? 

Джун не может перестать смеяться.

Следом за ним смеётся _Вону_.

\

Вону не только сотворяет практичные вещи: на второй вечер он щёлкает пальцами, с ногтей высыпаются светящиеся фигуры, мерцающие цифры, трёхмерные буквы, благоухающие цветы, обрёкшие визуал запахи. Джуну кажется, что это — начинка его сна, хотя он ещё в него не погрузился.

— На Земле уже прошёл год, — между тем говорит Джун, когда персиковое облако, разбрасывающееся блёстками, рассыпается о его скулу. — Там время идёт совсем иначе.

Вону задумчиво кивает:

— Время идёт иначе, но меняет ли это хоть что-то?

У них пересекаются взгляды, и Джун поспешно переворачивается на бок, чтобы не видеть лица Вону. Перед ним бог, благодаря которому у Джуна когда-то давно — (косвенно) — появилась мечта. Из мечты вырастают цели. И Джун не имеет никакого права показать, что он совсем не рад тому, что своей добился.

— Почему тебе грустно? — Вону говорит это так же, как и свою первую фразу. Предложение воды. Бог, которого считали покровителем моря, океана, жидкости в человеческом организме. — Ты жалеешь о чём-то?

Джун хочет сказать, что он жалеет обо всём, но тогда это будет означать, что он жалеет о компании Вону, что совсем не правда.

 _Вону_.

Одинокий пришелец, непонятное существо, мифический бог.

Единственный обитатель джуновой мечты.

Джун хочет сказать, что он жалеет обо всём, но тогда это не будет означать, что он жалеет о куче самопожертвований в процессе взросления.

 _Джун_.

Одинокий человек, непонятное существо, прозаический неудачник.

Единственный, кто побывал на планете Нептун.

— У тебя когда-нибудь были друзья? — почему-то спрашивает и почему-то шёпотом Джун.

— Только ты, — Джун не видит, но чувствует улыбку Вону. — Не знаю, я думаю, что нет, даже если считать всех тех, кого, — он делает глубокий вдох, — _не такие_ , как ты, восхваляли подобно мне.

— Но ты считаешь другом меня? — Джун напрягает слух, потому что сжимаются от накатившего давления виски. — Так скоро?

— Конечно, я же сразу сказал, что тебе друг, — прыскает Вону. — Люди слишком... волнуется о времени, этих цифрах, которые придумали сами, — с пальцев снова всё сыпется, сыпется, сыпется. — Судьба определит всё за вас. Все встречи и все расставания.

— Мне казалось, я свою судьбу сотворил сам.

— Тогда я вдвойне рад, что ты выбрал меня. 

Джун засыпает и не видит, что Вону улыбается совсем слабо прежде, чем щёлкнуть пальцами, укрыв Джуна одеялом.

Нептун не такой, как Земля, пусть холодно бывает и здесь. Главное отличие в том, что на Нептуне совсем не чувствуется одиночество. И точно не страшно совсем.

\

На третий день Вону рассказывает о том, что через сны подарил людям: этого всего оказывается в разы больше, чем Джун думал. 

— Почему тогда ты здесь не смог создать себе что-то пригодное для жизни?

— Мы же здесь.

— Ты понял, о чём я.

Вону правда понимает. В конце концов, к его дому не подступиться, атмосфера планеты поглощает всё и оставляет — разорванные детали, которые даже магией потом не соединить. И всё же. Вону впустил Джуна, значит, это не запрещено законом природы. 

Или дело в том, что никакого закона не существует; их составлением занимаются люди, причём, как сам себе отмечает Джун, не самые смышлёные. У Джуна, может, за годы и не стало лучше с красноречием, зато голова работала всегда хорошо. 

_Почему_ именно Нептун?

Почему именно _Нептун_?

— Я не осуждаю тебя за одержимость моей планетой, поэтому не осуждай меня за неумение говорить, — Вону пытается улыбнуться, — писать мне всегда было проще, но отправлять эти письма потом всё равно некому, как думаешь?

— Думаю, ты мог бы писать книги.

— А ты бы их не читал всё равно, «Лёд и Пламя» не считается! Ты весь слишком в космосе. 

— Как мои учителя говоришь. С другой стороны... Если бы я читал, я бы увлёкся этим, а значит, мы бы сейчас не говорили, — глаза у Джуна блестят, и он сам может это почувствовать.

— Тогда пообещай почитать что-нибудь, когда вернёшься домой.

— Это мне не дом, — Джун задерживает дыхание, будто ждёт удара. Он хочет сказать, что никуда не вернётся.

— Ты понял, о чём я.

_Почему_ именно Нептун.

Почему именно _Нептун_.

Потому что с ним у Джуна всегда было особое взаимопонимание.

\

Как-то раз Вону рассказывает о том, что совершенно не умеет спать.

— Получается, ты смотришь на меня, как Эдвард Каллен, пока я сплю?

— Кто такой...

— Ты правда изобрёл видео-игры, но не знаешь о «Сумерках»? — Джун смеётся и довольно потирает друг о друга руки; волшебство творит Вону, но руки волшебные всё же у Джуна. 

Они говорят часами напролёт, а потом подолгу молчат, пока Вону не подвинет по желанию Джуна какую-нибудь еду или какой-то предмет. Если бы магия была деньгами, Вону бы уже, наверное, обанкротился. И сейчас молчание прерывается тем, что Вону касается джуновой спины.

— Как ты всё время узнаёшь о таком? — Джун испуганно вытирает кулаком слёзы, выступившие из-за боли в позвоночнике.

— Как ты нанёс себе травму?

— Нанёс? — Джун размахивает руками. — Нет-нет, это с детства. Я занимался боевыми искусствами и был на каком-то соревновании, ну знаешь. Пятилетки с одним-единственным тренером, которому дела нет до того, что его оболтусы вытворяют. И мы решили потренироваться без учителя, помню, как Йенан закричал, когда меня кто-то подбросил. И потом я проснулся в больнице, зашитый-перешитый. Когда я поступал в академию, — он никогда об этом не говорил даже с самим собой, — моим самым большим страхом было, что по состоянию здоровья меня не примут, но травма о себе не напоминала. По крайней мере, не как сейчас.

Руки Вону — лечат.

Джуну так бы хотелось, чтобы этими руками он ему излечил ещё и душу.

\

— Расскажи про свой дом.

\

Вону иногда что-то напевает себе под нос и потом смущённо отмахивается; кормит смородиновым пирогом; убирает боль в костях. У него синие волосы, тёмные глаза. И Джун считает, что никогда не видел никого красивее. И не чувствовал никого теплее. 

_Таким_ представляется _дом_.

\

— Я пока его ещё только ищу.

— _Эта_ цель средства оправдает?

Джун смотрит на Вону, освещённого снопом искр с кончиков пальцев. 

Вокруг Вону сплошная музыка. Джун хочет научиться играть на фортепиано исключительно ради того, чтобы эту музыку воспроизвести.

— Она уже, — Джун прикрывает глаза и касается нескольких облаков, не глядя. — Знаешь, иногда просто есть какая-то убеждённость, — мысленно Джун отсчитывает свой шестой день на Нептуне, — что всё, что происходит сейчас, отплатит тебе добром позже.

— То есть если бы у тебя была вторая жизнь, — Вону откашливается в кулак, — и ты помнил первую со всеми её ужасами. Ты бы не отступил от цели из первой жизни?

( _пауза_ , смешанное рваное дыхание)

— Неа.

( _пауза_ , смешанное рваное дыхание)

— Тогда... — Вону нервно облизывает губы. — Тогда будь у тебя вторая жизнь, на что бы ты её потратил?

— Когда ты тратишь, ты теряешь, — _Видимо, я ошибался, философию изобрёл не я, а ты, Вэн Джунхэй,_ — перестань! Я стараюсь быть серьёзным. Потому что, — Джун распахивает глаза и смотрит прямо на Вону, — я не считаю поиск тебя потерей.

Вону мелко вздрагивает.

Джун берёт одинокого инопланетного бога за руку.

Ему исполняется двадцать четыре, богу — скоро исполнится три тысячи двести восемьдесят. Как забавно и как нелепо оценивать всё в цифрах; ведь, когда Джун просыпается, он от Вону в четырёх с половиной миллиардах километров.

\

— И ты со мной этого не обсудишь?

Минхао преданным щенком носится вслед за Джуном по всей станции. Минхао стал немного выше, отрастил маллет и бросил науку; «всё просчитать невозможно». Как-никак, прошло не шесть дней, а тысяча четыреста шестьдесят, люди могут поменяться даже в мгновение, потому что время, как и цифры, не имеет значения.

— А что тут обсуждать?

— Ну, например то, что ты... бросаешь космос?

Джун останавливается в коридоре, из рук у него валится куча вещей, пахнущих деревом и санитайзером. Мимо проходит американец, Джошуа, который когда-то помогал Джуну со скафандром, он ведёт мимо какого-то новенького. Джун, прежде чем говорить, ждёт, пока они скроются из зоны слышимости.

— Космос убивает, Земля — его часть, из этого уравнения следует, Хао, что мы все умираем. Я не хочу перед своей смертью потратить жизнь, понимаешь? Мне бы её прожить.

Минхао не поднимает за уходящим вдаль Джуном вещи. И не несётся вслед преданным щенком. Он всё ещё гений, он всё ещё может перегорать. 

И перегорает он прямо сейчас, пока _понимает_. Для понимания не нужны ни слова, ни числа.

\

Джун приезжает к семье, терпит все слёзы и все поцелуи, очень-очень старается не показывать никому язык (ведь теперь он _действительно_ взрослый) и даже помогает маме на кухне. 

(Он понятия не имеет, как готовить)

Когда поток людей сокращается, Джун вздыхает и прячется меж книжных полок; его дед страшно любил читать. Джун находит какую-то потрёпанную книгу со стёршимся названием на красной с одной и синей с другой стороны обложке и решает, что перед сном начнёт её читать, но перед сном он сидит на своей почти детской кровати и смотрит в окно.

Звёзды падают, даже когда этого не видно с Земли; это потому, что звёзды не падают вообще, они двигаются. На их движение Джун загадывает желание: оно бесформенное и куда более эгоистичное, чем все те, что он загадывал до, потому что в кои-то веки Джун кого-то считает близким.

Близко.

Разница всего лишь в четыре с половиной миллиарда километров.

\

Джун никогда никого не осуждает, но он осуждает себя, из полки подбирает браслет, талисман наудачу. И шепчет в молитве богу морей, океана и жидкости в составе человеческого организма. Джун устал строить свою судьбу сам.

\

Когда Джуну двадцать четыре _по-настоящему_ , а не по-протокольному, он уже объездил полмира, научился играть на фортепиано, прочёл три сотни художественных книг, выучил корейский и начал учить английский. 

Помог Минхао определить мечту: «чего ты хочешь? Ты, а не все вокруг от тебя?» Минхао задумчиво дышит в трубку: «Я хочу гордиться собой».

Желание рождает мечту, мечта цель, а цель освещает всю дальнейшую жизнь.

Минхао пишет картины.

_А Джун_ пишет матери короткие письма с открытками из всех мест, которые посещает. Конечно, он уже давно не считает свою семью своей семьёй, это та жертва, которую ему пришлось принести, но это не значит, что частью семьи бесконечная родня не считает его. 

Джун слоняется по миру: Финляндия, Тайвань, Канада, Новая Зеландия, будто никак не может найти себе _дом_. Финляндия, Тайвань, Канада, Новая Зеландия...

...все открытки мать целует, но никогда не читает. И не отправляет ничего в ответ.

_А Джун_ опускает конверт в почтовый ящик, браслет блестит на запястьи, и поднимает голову к итальянскому мокрому солнцу. 

От привычки смотреть в небо Джун не избавится никогда, а привычку смотреть по сторонам — никогда не обретёт.

— Ахм, а! Ам... сорри, — голос вкрадчивый, с едва различимым корейским акцентом, но вполне очевидным суетливым стрессом в интонации, Джун _знает_ , как этот голос звучит спокойно. — А! Ахм... это **ты** , — он звучит _вот так_.

У Джуна кружится голова; виновато солнце, мокрое, итальянское, зависшее на линии горизонта и никак не садящееся; и что глаза слезятся — тоже его вина. Солнца, никак не Нептуна.

— Я же тебя искал два дня, — Вону лучисто улыбается, бледным сейчас он не кажется совсем.

— По твоим меркам — это пустяк, — выдыхает Джун, не зная, что в целом он должен сказать.

— Нет, _своих_ два дня, — теперь Вону даже смеётся. — Кстати, время, цифры — это всё ерунда, забыл? Я бы искал тебя и сто лет. _Своих_. Просто было бы тяжело, раз только за полтора года ты сменил пятнадцать адресов.

— Ага, а ты не подумал даже выучить китайский со своими удивительными способностями, — улыбается Джун. 

Руки Вону — лечат.

Наконец-то они лечат душу.

Джун хочет задать столько вопросов. Среди них «что делать дальше?», «ты не растерял магию?», «написал ли ты книгу?» и «а как же судьба, которая определит все встречи и расставания сама?», но озвучивает Джун только один, побочный:

— Как ты вообще _оставил_ свой дом?

Вону улыбается и эту улыбку сухо _оставляет_ у Джуна в уголке губ.

_Мой дом там, где ты_.


End file.
